


A Completely Accidental Encounter

by bickz



Series: Prince's Pets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Implied Relationships, M/M, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Omega Prompto Argentum, Oral Sex, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M, mild exhibitionism, mild manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bickz/pseuds/bickz
Summary: Gladiolus Amicitia is the sworn Shield to the Prince of Insomnia, Noctis Lucis Caelum. He's always known his role in this world, to protect Noctis from any harm no matter the consequences -- even at the cost of his own life. But, Gladio never anticipated that he'd have to protect his highness from himself, from the hungry beast lurking just beneath the surface. One "chance" encounter with Noct and his best friend in a rather compromising position has Gladio reconsidering just what his duty to his Prince entails.





	A Completely Accidental Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> a secret santa gift that got waaayyy out of hand haha;; my giftee mentioned prompto/gladio, prompto/noctis, and ABO, and i couldn't hold back! this is my first time writing anything like this (threesome + ABO) so i hope i did a decent job. please feel free to leave kudos and comments and maybe i could add onto this sometime (((;
> 
> oh also, this takes place sometime right before the whole treaty-signing with niflheim (so before the events of the game [but dont ask me why noct is living at the citadel;;; ]).

From a very young age, Gladio has known that the sole purpose of his existence is to protect Noctis with his life and stay by his Prince’s side for eternity. As a royal shield, he was expected to be a fleshy barrier between the only heir of the Lucis Caelum blood and the evils of Niflheim. No matter the dangers, Gladio would ensure that Noctis was safe and unharmed. He would fight a thousand Magitek soldiers, a horde of Iron Giants, or the Astrals themselves if it meant protecting his Prince. Gladio would fight until his dying breath.

But, no amount of training or explanations could have prepared Gladio for what he would actually need to protect Noctis from --  _ himself _ .

It began the fall before Noct’s thirteenth birthday. Tensions were high in the citadel, as this was a very special year for their prince. Everyone was abuzz, gossiping about what Noctis would present as. Some were defiant in their assumption that he would be an alpha because nearly all royalty were alphas (“Regis was an alpha just as his father before, so the Prince  _ must  _ present as an alpha.”). Nevertheless, the fact that his mother had been from a purebred omega family made things unpredictable. Many were unsure if Noctis would even present in a timely fashion, assuming that his ‘sullied genes’ would make him defect and delay his puberty. 

In his usual nonchalant fashion, Noctis didn’t pay mind to any of the rumours. That, or he just didn’t let his frustrations show, which was very likely. Gladio wondered who had to talk to Noctis about  _ that _ kind of stuff, bless their soul, because he can’t begin to imagine how awkward it had been. It was bad enough for Gladio to receive ‘The Talk’ from his father, and he doubted that the King had much time to discuss such mundane matters with his own son. 

Regardless of all the hearsay, Noctis did finally present. It definitely didn’t go as everyone had hoped, but at least they could heave a collective sigh of relief that it was over with. Still, the disappointment of the other royals was nearly tangible in the citadel for their precious Prince had presented as an omega. There was no word on how King Regis felt about all of this, but Gladio could only hope that he accepted Noctis either way -- Gladio knew that  _ he _ would. And he also hoped that it wouldn’t change anything about his Prince.

Unfortunately, Gladio’s hopes were swiftly extinguished. Noctis had been gone for over a week, and when he came back, the Prince was like a whole new person to Gladio. Nothing changed about Noct physically -- at least, not as far as Gladio could tell. No, there was something…else. As an alpha, Gladio was hypersensitive to the scents of others, but that had never been an issue for him before because Gladio had never been around a newly presented omega until now. Gladio will forever remember how Noct smelled (like salty waves and sweet vanilla) and looked that day, how disheveled and grumpy and absolutely beautiful his Prince was. 

Since that day, nothing would be the same for Gladio. He went from being a mere bodyguard to becoming a fierce(ly jealous) protector of Noct’s dignity. Noctis never showed any hints of remorse regarding his second gender, but Gladio knew that it must weigh heavy on him, to be mocked for something completely out of his control. There were many times when Gladio stepped in with his alpha dominance to challenge someone on his Prince’s behalf -- which quickly branded him Noctis’s “guard dog.” They never talked about their dynamic, never had to because Gladio trained relentlessly to control his alpha urges and Noctis learned how to reign in his omega traits so it was never an issue for them.

_ Not until today. _

Gladio finds himself seated in the training room of the citadel, his foot bouncing restlessly as he glances up at the clock, another minute passing in the eerie silence. That’s it -- a half hour. That little brat of a Prince is a whole thirty minutes late to their scheduled training session, a heinous crime he has never dared to commit in these past ten years. Sure, Noct has been, at most, twelve minutes late (and after that instance he quickly learned his lesson), but never a half hour. With a huff, Gladio crosses his arms and stands, quickly calculating in his head how many push-ups and sit-ups Noctis should have to do as punishment for being so terribly late (60 of each, he decides, two for every minute, maybe more or less depending on how apologetic Noct is).

Fuming, Gladio stomps out of the training room. He pulls his phone from his pocket, glancing at the screen for any texts from Noctis or even Ignis to explain the Prince’s absence. Nothing. Gladio shoves his phone away and embarks on his manhunt for Noctis, hoping that the brat is merely skipping. The terrifying thought of something bad having befallen Noct tickles at the back of Gladio’s mind, but he doesn’t allow it to fester, wouldn’t be able to live with himself if that was the case. Still, he takes a breath, calms down a bit before heading towards the Prince’s bedroom, where he's frighteningly positive he will find the boy.

It takes almost fifteen minutes before Gladio is walking down the hallway to Noctis’s bedroom. The private quarters of the citadel are kept under tight security, and even for someone like Gladio who frequents this area regularly, the checkpoints take some time to pass. On any normal day, they would be a minor inconvenience to Gladio, but today they only serve to piss him off even more. Despite how hard Gladio has tried to relax, he’s all but popped a blood vessel by the time he’s right outside Noct’s bedroom door.

“Hey, Princess!” Gladio barks, flinging the unlocked door open with enough force to rattle the doorframe. 

What greets Gladio is a startled shriek, a mad frenzy of blankets, a grunt of pain, and--  _ holy shit, _ like a punch to the gut he’s overwhelmed by the powerful stench of  _ omega _ , the most potent he’s ever been exposed to, and he’s been present for the first stages of Noct’s heats on occasion. Instinct tells Gladio to breathe it in, fill his lungs with that sticky sweet aroma and savour it, like tasting a fine wine. But, his endless hours of training scream at Gladio to keep himself in check, and after a moment’s hesitation, he brings up a hand in an attempt to cover his nose and not let that tantalising scent break his composure. 

“Wh-what the fuck is going on in here?!” Gladio growls out, his voice wavering only the slightest. He glares at the bed, knowing Noct is there under the blankets (if not by his signature scent then by the noise and movement upon his entrance). Silence follows, which irks a frazzled Gladio. “Answer me.” His voice is sharp, low, dripping with alpha command, something he didn’t intend to let slip, but this awkward situation has him shaken. 

This time there’s a low whimper that comes from the bed, followed by some hushed mumbles in two distinct voices. Wait, is Noctis not alone in here? The rational protective side of Gladio kicks in, propels him forward through the haze of omega aroma until he’s at the bedside and ripping back the blankets without warning. Again, Gladio certainly could not have prepared himself for what he finds.

“ _ Pr-Prompto _ ?!” Gladio gasps the name out, all semblance of anger disappearing as he blinks in surprise at the sight of Noctis and Prompto, half-naked and entangled together on the bed. 

Despite his compromising position, Noctis stares back up at Gladio, looking almost indignant at being interrupted. “You could have knocked,” he hisses, and his annoyance is palpable to Gladio, the sweet vanilla notes in his scent turning to burnt sugar, smokey and bitter. 

All Gladio can do is stare, his mind reeling. He should be scolding his Prince, not only for ditching practice, but also for… _ this _ . Then again, there’s no reason for Gladio to be upset with Noctis for who he chooses to,  _ ahem _ , spend his time with. If Noct wants to strip down and do… _ stuff  _ with his best friend, it’s of no concern to Gladio. So, why does he feel like he’s been betrayed, as if Noct has stabbed an icy cold dagger through his ribs and right into his heart? 

“You could have told me,” Gladio snaps back. He furrows his brow and forces himself to hold onto that constricting pain in his chest, to fill himself with anger and push out the filthy heat that threatens to consume him. “Don’t forget about training tomorrow.”

And with that, Gladio drops the blankets, turns on his heel, and beelines for the door. He needs to leave right now -- no, needed to leave the second he opened that door. It’s not safe for him, an alpha, to be here, in a room so saturated with omega (with his  _ Prince _ ) that he can taste it on his tongue, can almost see the fog of their scents filling the small space. The animal inside of Gladio tells him that it’s his duty to satisfy those omegas, that they’re just begging for a good alpha to take care of them, show them how it’s done. 

No, he can’t. 

“Wait, G-Gladio!” Noctis’s voice calls out after him, and normally he would have kept walking, but there’s something in the younger boy’s voice that freezes him in the doorway. “Stay.”

Gladio whips his head around, fixing Noct with an incredulous look. “Are you insane? I-- You know I--” He breathes out through his nostrils, runs a hand through his hair and squeezes his eyes shut. “I can’t.”

“Please.”

This time, it’s Prompto, his voice so small and hesitant compared to Noct’s. It forces Gladio to look up, to take a good long look at both of them with their flushed cheeks, wet lips, glossy eyes. Oh, he can only imagine how long they’ve been in here going at it, and just that fleeting thought has him growling low in his chest.

“You guys…I shouldn’t-- Fuck, I  _ can’t _ !” Gladio repeats, sounding conflicted, and lowers his gaze.

“Fine, suit yourself,” Noctis grumbles.

There’s the sound of rustling, then a surprised gasp punctuated by a shivering moan. The noise makes Gladio tense up, clench his hands into fists as he scrambles to hold onto the last shreds of his control.  _ Don’t look up, _ he tells himself,  _ Don’t do it. Don’t look up. It’ll be your undoing. _

“N-Noct--  _ please _ ,” Prompto whines, and if Gladio wasn’t straining against his pants earlier he certainly is now. 

Against his better judgement, Gladio looks up through his lashes just in time to watch something utterly amazing, something he’s only seen on his laptop screen in the dead of night, alone in his dark room with his hand down his pants. Noct has pushed Prompto’s underwear down, enough to grasp the blond’s dick and slowly stroke it. The subtly sweet smell of Noctis is suddenly overtaken by the citrusy scent of Prompto, like a fresh juicy orange on a hot summer day, making Gladio salivate. He clenches his jaw, digs his nails into his palms until he’s sure he’s drawn blood. But none of that can save him now. Before he even realises it, Gladio has taken a step forward into the room.

“Gladdy, could you close the door behind you?” Noctis speaks up, his tone way too calm considering the situation.

“I shouldn’t be here,” Gladio replies, quiet, breathless. Still, he obeys, unable to take his eyes off of the pair.

The sound of Prompto moaning is interrupted by Noct’s soft laughter. “But, you’re right where I want you-- where your  _ Prince _ wants you.” His piercing blue eyes looking up to meet Gladio’s.

“What…what do you want me to do?” Gladio curses himself for giving in so easily. Then again, he’s only following orders from his highness. Yea, he’s not letting his primal urges take over. He’s only walking towards the bed because Noctis wants him to.

“Take a seat and watch,” Noct tells his shield, a mischievous grin curling his pink lips, and fuck if Gladio wouldn’t love to take that mouth of his.

Without a word, Gladio pulls up a plush armchair and eases himself onto it, carefully. He can feel his muscles aching from being so tense, from straining to keep the alpha beast inside of him restrained. Every second he spends in here wears on his control, and he’s more than terrified of what may happen when his restraint finally snaps. 

Prompto ruts up into Noct’s hand, surprisingly unabashed considering the situation. Gladio had honestly expected the blond omega to sprint out of the room the second they were found, especially considering how he would normally shrink in on himself when confronted by an agitated Gladio. But maybe this was planned? Maybe Noctis intended for Gladio to come find him and had set this whole scenario up? That thought has Gladio shifting uncomfortably, reaching down to try and sneakily readjust himself.

“Go on,” Noctis speaks up, his eyes strained on Gladio’s obvious arousal. “Touch yourself.”

Gladio blinks, not sure he heard Noctis correctly. This must be a dream. A really fucking good dream. Noctis doesn’t let up, just keeps staring while he continues to pump Prompto’s weeping cock, dragging out those sweet whimpers. How can Gladio refuse? He lets a hand wander under his waistband, palms at his dick and sighs in relief. That draws both of the boys’ attention, two pairs of bright blue eyes honing in on him, on his crotch. Prompto licks his lips, and Gladio can’t help the guttural groan that rumbles in his chest.

“Noct, I--” Prompto almost whines, glancing back at the Prince as if asking for permission. 

Noctis smirks back at his friend before capturing his mouth in a sloppy kiss that is more breathy moans than anything. This is all so much, has Gladio squeezing at his shaft and drinking in the heady scent of Prompto. He strokes himself slowly, lets his eyes wander from Prompto’s dick to his exposed stomach, lets himself muse about what his nipples look like, how his skin tastes. Wait,  _ shit _ , no. Don’t think that. Absolutely  _ no touching _ . That’s where Gladio has to draw the line.

But, clearly Prompto didn’t get that memo because suddenly the blond is releasing himself from Noctis on the bed and is stumbling the short distance to where Gladio sits. The alpha’s eyes widen, a mixture of horror and surprise causing him to fumble. Gladio needs to keep Prompto with his deliciously tangy scent and smooth skin away, far  _ far _ away. Before Gladio can even try to push the omega back, he’s gotten down on his knees and leans forward between Gladio’s legs.

“Can I…?” Prompto starts, but can’t seem to finish the sentence once their eyes meet. He’s totally flustered, his cheeks and neck a heated pink. 

_ No, whatever you’re going to ask, no, a thousand times over, no, never. _

Gladio gives a weak nod, not sure what he’s agreeing to but fuck he just can’t say no to this omega that’s practically begging him. Something sparks in Prompto’s eyes, and he lights up with an absolutely pleased grin that has Gladio’s dick twitching with extreme interest. Hands shaking, the blond reaches out and grabs at Gladio’s sweatpants, tugging gently at them.  _ Oh.  _ It doesn’t take any words for Gladio to get the message, lifting his hips and pushing at his waistband to help the process along because now the image of Prompto’s pretty mouth on his dick is etched into his brain and there goes the last of his control.

“Just…be careful,” Gladio whispers, his tone surprisingly gentle considering he fully intends to ruin this boy, and he knows that he’s putting out those alpha pheromones, that both of the omegas must know by now what they’ve gotten themselves into.

Prompto is still all smiles as he naively replies, “I won’t bite, I promise.” 

Both omegas suck in gasps of surprise when Gladio's erection springs eagerly into view. Prompto just stares, eyes wide and amazed, and Gladio has always been confident about himself, but that look has his ego absolutely soaring. His lips quirk into a satisfied smirk, and he can't help grabbing himself at the base and giving one long stroke for show. He's been with other people before (mostly betas, and one omega that he didn't get very far with), and they always comment on Gladio's attractiveness, his skill in the bedroom, and so on, yet being here with Prompto and Noctis…it's completely different. He might even call himself nervous, for what, he's not sure, he just knows that his heart beats a mile a minute and something fluttery is trapped in his gut.

A moment of stunned silence passes over Prompto before he’s surging forward, his sweaty palms hot on Gladio’s exposed thighs. The smirk is wiped right off of Gladio’s face as the blond ducks his head forward, closer and  _ closer _ , until his warm breath washes over Gladio and has him shuddering with undeniable need. His hand still on his dick, Gladio holds it in position, watches intensely while Prompto opens his mouth and experimentally swipes a tongue over the head.

“Mmhm, fuck  _ yes _ , Prompto,” Gladio growls, and he can't help lifting his hips, pushing himself up to meet those pretty lips. “Suck me off real good.”

Big blue eyes look up at Gladio, glossy and excited. Prompto lowers his head, easily slides Gladio's dick into his mouth with his tongue pressed to the underside. Of all the times Gladio has gotten a blowjob, he's never been this aroused, this close to bursting in mere seconds. Maybe it's because Prompto is an omega, or because Gladio knows that he shouldn't be doing this?

Whatever the reason, Gladio has to hold onto his cock, fingers pressing hard around where his knot threatens to inflate.  _ Not yet _ , he wants this last. Prompto takes the massive dick in until his lips brush against Gladio's knuckles, and still holding eye contact, he sucks in hard, hollowing out his freckled cheeks. The omega pulls back slowly, and Gladio is sure that he can feel his soul being sucked out of his body through his cock. He groans, lets his head roll back as he closes his eyes and savours this feeling, the light-headedness of being intoxicated off of omega pheromones, of having Prompto fervently swallow his dick. 

“You like that, big guy?” Noct’s voice is low, velvety smooth.

Gladio looks up to find the other omega completely naked on the bed, stretched out with a hand leisurely pumping his cock. Hungry amber eyes focus on the Prince's arousal, wonders what he tastes like, licks his dry lips in anticipation. Noctis smirks and moans sweetly when he gives himself a particularly good squeeze. Oh, how Gladio would love to drink up those noises, forcefully drag them from his highness’s mouth.

“You taste delicious, Gladdy,” Prompto pipes up, having pulled off of Gladio with a disgustingly wet pop. He nuzzles into the base of the alpha’s crotch, giving little kitten licks to his balls. “Smell so good, too.”

Gladio can't hold back anymore. He reaches down with his free hand to grab at Prompto's messy golden hair, eliciting a surprised whimper as he gets a fistful and yanks the boy's head back. He stares at that pretty flushed face and those moist lips, feeling a tinge of remorse at all of the deplorable things he wants to do to Prompto. But, the alpha in him feels only desire, forces Gladio to slide his dick back into the omega’s mouth. This time, Gladio doesn't hold back, doesn't let Prompto go at his slow pace. No, Gladio shoves himself into the blond’s throat, hissing when he feels teeth graze his tender flesh. 

“Open up for me,” Gladio demands, and he knows Prompto won't deny him. He pushes in all the way and feels the boy's throat constrict around him, but neither of them pull away. Prompto takes Gladio like a champ, doesn't cough nor gag. “Good boy. You swallow me so nicely,” Gladio hums his approval.

“He likes it when you fuck his throat,” Noctis interjects; Gladio doesn’t have to look up at his highness to know that he’s smirking like the arrogant brat that he is. 

With the image of Noct facefucking Prompto clear in his mind (because how else would Noct know something so circumstantial about his friend), Gladio feels less guilty as he buries himself into the blond’s mouth a second time, holding that position for a few seconds too long, enough to make Prompto’s gag reflex kick in and for him to dig his nails into Gladio’s thighs in weak protest. Thick strings of saliva coat Gladio’s cock and dribble down Prompto’s chin as he lets the boy go, and he couldn’t be more pleased with the utterly fucked look on his omega’s face. Gladio repeats these actions, taking up fistfuls of golden locks and destroying Prompto’s poor throat. 

“Did…did I do…good?” Prompto wheezes, bringing a hand up to feebly wipe his mouth. His watery eyes glance up at Gladio before he swivels his head to look at Noct on the bed.

“Babe, you’re great,” Gladio immediately responds. He reaches out to grab Prompto’s chin and stroke his jaw gently. The omega lights up, the room overflowing with his sugary scent as he purrs. 

“Tell him what to do,” Noctis speaks up, now sitting on the edge of the bed. He’s still lazily stroking himself, smugly half-smiling.

Gladio glances between the two omegas before he clears his throat and angles Prompto’s face upwards. “You’re going to suck my dick and swallow,” the alpha orders, his tone low. Clear blues go glassy as Prompto just stares up at him without responding. Gladio growls, furrows his brow and shows his canines threateningly. “Well?”

Prompto blinks and nods furiously, leaning down to swipe his tongue over Gladio’s dick. He goes quickly this time, lavishing the massive dick with his tongue before sinking down on it and getting into a decent rhythm. The alpha sighs, opts for petting Prompto’s head and murmuring sweet praises which he is noticing yields the best results from this omega. He lets himself enjoy this, ties not to think about the fact that his Prince is watching him get a blowjob from his best friend and how utterly wrong this whole thing is. They can deal with the consequences later.

“ _ Fuck _ , Prom, I’m getting close,” Gladio warns, instinctively sliding a hand down to grab onto his knot. But, Prompto’s hands are quicker, squeezing securely around his base. And damn if that isn’t fucking hot; it has Gladio holding onto the back of the blond’s head as he bucks his hips up, effectively fucking up into his throat. With a loud grunt, Gladio is coming undone, tensing up as he holds Prompto’s head in place so that he can shoot his load down the omega’s throat. He never lets his firm grip on Gladio's knot falter, keeping it from aching. “Yea, swallow it all. Every last drop. Don’t waste any of it now,” Gladio murmurs, closely watching Prompto’s ruddy face ruined by tears and saliva. 

As soon as Gladio lets go of Prompto’s head, the boy pulls back gasping for air, cum still coating his tongue. He meets the alpha’s eyes, smiles tiredly before closing his mouth and making a show of swallowing the last of it. Something swells in Gladio, something dark and hungry thrumming with satisfaction. As his knot deflates, he reaches out and pets his omega some more, giving a warm smile. Prompto closes his eyes and melts into the touch with a sigh.

“Aren’t you going to return the favour?” Noct pipes up again. At some point he must’ve removed himself from the bed and now stands not two feet away from the chair Gladio lounges in. His soft scent mixes beautifully with Prompto’s, fills Gladio’s nostrils and has him taking in a deep breath of it. “Look at poor Prompto, hard with nowhere to go,” the Prince teases playfully. 

It’s kind of ironic that Noct would point out his friend’s erection considering he's still sporting his own very obvious hard-on. For a moment, Gladio wonders if he'll be given permission to touch his Prince at all, but swiftly reminds himself that that is absolutely forbidden. Facefucking his highness’s best friend right in front of him though? That's totally fine apparently. 

Nevertheless, Gladio looks back to a madly blushing Prompto. He directs the blond to sit back, and lo and behold there is his fully erect cock, glistening with precum. Gladio suddenly can’t think about anything other than how badly he needs that dick in his mouth.

“I-I’m fine!” Prompto insists, covering himself and shrinking away from Gladio’s touch. He flashes a glare up at Noctis. “I-I’ll take care of it m-myself.”

This must not have been part of their plan. But Gladio doesn’t care anymore. He’s thrown all caution to the wind and has let alpha instinct fill him to the brim. He needs to make his omegas happy, to revel in their pleasure and drink it all in until his hunger is sated. He’s a strong alpha and is more than capable of taking care of them, and now is the time for him to prove his worthiness. 

“Prompto, c’mere,” Gladio commands, his tone abrupt but gentle. The omega hesitates, so Gladio leans forward to scoop him up with a hand under each armpit. Prompto lets out a small squeak of surprise but doesn’t protest otherwise. “Let’s go to the bed.”

Prompto nods and stands on his own feet, yet still looks way too bashful considering he eagerly took a mouthful of cock not two minutes ago. It makes Gladio wonder just how Prompto thought this whole situation would go, and he reminds himself to have a serious talk with these boys after this is all said and done. But, for now, Gladio kicks off his sneakers and finishes pushing his sweatpants down his legs. When he stands, he very nonchalantly pulls his shirt over his head and leads the way to the bed, completely unfazed by the appreciative stares his naked body earns from the other two.

Prompto stands at the bedside awaiting direction while Gladio lies down, the mattress creaking under his weight and filling the heavy silence. As soon as the alpha touches the sheets he's hit with a whole new wave of  _ omega _ . He inhales deeply, closes his eyes, and once again images of Noctis and Prompto fooling around fill his mind. The evidence of their actions are palpable, and Gladio only wishes he had known they were up to these shenanigans sooner. He would have loved to get to watch them over and over, his own private show.

Once Gladio settles onto his back, propping himself up with pillows, he locks gazes with Prompto and beckons him forward -- not Noctis though because he  _ can’t _ touch him. The blond doesn't hesitate this time, stepping up and crawling onto the bed. Gladio watches him with a small smile, pleased with how obedient the boy is. He lets Prompto climb on top of his hips and blinks in surprise.

“No, babe, up here.” Gladio pats his chest, to which Prompto frowns in confusion until his alpha takes his hand and pulls him closer. “Sit on my chest.”

“W-wait, what--” Prompto sputters incredulously as he's all but manhandled into place. He stares down at Gladio wide-eyed before whipping his head around to look at Noctis perched on the edge of the bed for answers. “What are-- what's going on??”

Noctis grins in response, glancing at Gladio as he says, “He's going to return the favour.”

While Prompto is distracted, Gladio cranes his neck forward to lick at the blond’s dick. It earns him a jolt of shock and a quivering moan from Prompto. “Yea, babe? That feel good?” Gladio urges before taking the head into his hot mouth.

“Oh, Astrals, yes  _ please _ ,” Prompto begs, and when Gladio glances up at him, the boy has a hand covering his mouth and the other wandering up his shirt.

“Take your shirt off, Prom,” Gladio orders, never letting up his assault on Prompto’s dick. The omega looks nervous again, but still complies. As more of his stomach and torso are revealed, Gladio's eyes widen. “You're so beautiful,” he whispers between long licks.

Prompto shivers, quickly moves to cover his exposed body, but Gladio has already snaked a calloused palm up to the boy’s chest, kneading one perfectly plump breast between his fingers. The blond whimpers and leans into his alpha's touch. Gladio can almost feel Prompto’s anxiety melting away, swiftly being replaced by unbridled lust, and that only urges him on. Grinning, Gladio swipes the flat of his tongue over Prompto’s dick, savouring how delicious he tastes, wanting more more  _ more. _

“G-Gladdy,” Prompto whines, his hands finding purchase in his alpha’s unruly hair. “Y-you don't have to--”

“Shh, babe. I want to,” Gladio interjects before taking Prompto’s entire dick into his mouth. 

It doesn't take long for Prompto to let himself go, for him to let his hips buck forward desperately. He mutters a quiet apology that Gladio disregards and instead coaxes his omega to continue doing that by firmly grabbing at his ass. Gladio wants to swallow Prompto whole and ride this high of arousal forever. To say he hasn’t dreamt of this exact scenario since he met the blond omega would be a huge lie.

Movement in his peripheral reminds Gladio that Noct is still present and active (which how could he forget when the omega's scent is all around him, and he can all but feel those piercing blue eyes on him at all times). It becomes very clear that the Prince now wants to get involved because he's suddenly slinking across the bed, coming closer and closer until he's straddling Gladio's thighs. The older man stops sucking off Prompto momentarily, glances around freckled thighs to curiously watch Noctis close the distance between himself and his best friend.

“Hey,” Noct whispers, and Prompto responds with surprise followed by an uneasy smile. The Prince chuckles in amusement, reaching a hand up to cup his friend's jaw. “Relax, dude.” 

Prompto opens his mouth to reply but Noctis cuts him off with a heated kiss. He doesn't let them ease into it, immediately dominates the other omega's mouth with tongue and teeth and fuck if that isn't insanely hot and Gladio can feel himself getting hard again. As Prompto whimpers weak pleas for  _ more _ , Gladio gets back to work on his dick, sucking the whole thing in to the hilt. He hears Prompto’s wet moans, and lets out his own pleased groan.

“You're so good, Prompto,” Noctis breathes, pulling away from Prompto's sore lips. “Let us make you feel amazing.”

Without waiting for a response, Noct reaches down to massage Prompto's ass, squeezing and pulling the cheeks apart just how he knows his friend likes it. Prompto arches into the attention, unable to articulate how he feels. His hips stutter to keep up with Gladio’s rhythm and Noctis’s touch. He grabs a fitful of Gladio’s hair in one hand and reaches his other arm back to grab onto Noct’s forearm for support. It’s clear as day how overwhelmed Prompto is, and that pleases the other two, fuels their desires to make the blond come undone. 

As Prompto continues to try and buck his hips, Gladio plants a vice grip on his bony hips to hold him in place. He pops off the boy’s cock, saliva dripping down his chin as he looks up at that freckled face adoringly. With a smirk, Gladio turns his attention to Prompto’s balls, kissing and nipping at them before taking one into his mouth with a content hum. He’s never tasted someone so delicious, someone that makes his mind go fuzzy so that all he can comprehend is their heady arousal. Prompto keens and pulls desperately at Gladio’s hair, drawing throaty growls out of his alpha.

Meanwhile, Noctis peppers kisses all over Prompto’s shoulder and neck, murmuring the most filthy compliments that make his friend burn with embarrassment. He grins, inches his fingers closer to his ultimate goal. Prompto tenses and makes a squeak of protest, which Noct quickly silences with another kiss and more whispered words that Gladio can’t quite make out. When they pull away, Prompto nods slowly and the other omega smirks down at their alpha.

“Get ready for a great show,” Noctis purrs before diverting his attention to the small space between himself and Prompto. 

Gladio pulls off of the blond’s dick, his eyebrows raising with a mixture of curiosity and surprise. He thinks he knows what’s going on, wishes terribly for his fantasy to come true, but a small voice reminds his stupid alpha brain how wrong this all is. However, one quick whiff of Noct and Prompto’s inebriating scents shuts up that tiny voice and has him sighing contentedly. He waits patiently as his highness repositions himself, Prompto tensing and looking over his shoulder as he does so. Slowly, Noctis pushes his hips forward and draws out an utterly breathless moan from his friend.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Gladio hisses, craning his neck to get a better view. Sadly, he’s unable to see much, but the looks on his omegas’ faces is good enough for him. “You’re both so fucking hot, holy shit.”

“Mhmm, especially Prom,” Noctis teases, nipping at the other boy’s ear playfully as he bottoms out. 

Prompto is unable to reply, too focused on taking deep breaths and not blowing his load right in Gladio’s face. Unfortunately, his alpha doesn’t seem to realise that because he begins to give long licks to his dick again, and honestly it’s a miracle that Prompto hasn’t climaxed yet. Noct draws more shaky moans out of the other omega as he begins to shallowly grind into him. The movements force Prompto’s hips forward, pushing his erection further into Gladio’s willing mouth. And as if that wasn’t enough overstimulation, he feels Noctis’s hands slide up his torso and gently rub over his nipples. 

“N-Noct, I-I’m--” Prompto whines wetly.

“I know, dude. Where do you want it?” Noctis replies calmly, still kissing along his friend’s neck.

Without delay, Prompto looks down at Gladio, a silent question passing between them. Gladio smirks, swallows down his omega’s cock eagerly. He’s returning the favour afterall. It would be rude of him to deny Prompto this simple request. All it takes is a few more thrusts from Noct before the blond is tensing up and tumbling over the edge of his release. He’s reduced to a shuddering mess of incoherent moans and bends forward with both hands reaching out to grasp the headboard to ground himself. The alpha growls greedily as he slurps up every drop, pumping Prompto’s cock until it goes flaccid and draws out weak sobs from the omega.

Noctis fucks Prompto through his orgasm, his pace increasing quickly. It’s not long before he’s following his friend, coming with a final powerful thrust and a choked moan. He shoots his load inside Prompto, knowing full well there are no consequences to be had for unprotected sex between two omegas. Besides, Prompto loves it when Noct fills him up and holds it in there until he goes soft. They’re both just counting down the days until they can get this kind of attention from an alpha -- from  _ Gladio _ .

After some tired fumbling, Gladio corrals his omegas into his arms as they lay out on the frumpled mattress. He’s still sporting quite the erection but that’s not of importance right now as they all try to catch their breaths. What really matters is that he has satisfied these omegas, has proven his ability to be a good mate and has hopefully wooed them. 

Wait, no, that’s not right. None of this is right. This is-- it’s all--  _ perfect _ .

“That was…wow,” Prompto sighs, nuzzling against Gladio’s pectoral. He still smells bright and juicy, and his alpha would be lying if he said he didn’t want a round two.

Noctis chuckles and stretches lazily, his soft hair tickling Gladio’s neck. “That’s a word for it, yea.” He rolls over, looking up at his alpha expectantly. “What do you say, big guy?”

Gladio looks to the ceiling and remains silent for too long. He closes his eyes and heaves a conflicted sigh. “Guys, that was great and all, but--” He chokes on his words, can already smell Prompto’s scent turning rancid with anxiety and the bitter annoyance of Noct. Gladio opens his eyes and looks down at two pairs of beautiful blues. “We  _ can’t _ .”

“We just did,” Noctis insists, propping himself up to frown at Gladio. “And we’ll do this again and again. As many times as I want.”

“Noctis, no--”

“And here I thought Ignis would be the one to reject us,” Noctis snorts, effectively shutting Gladio up.

It takes a good long time for Gladio to process the implications of that statement, a whole rollercoaster of emotions making him furrow his brow in confusion. “No way,” he finally breathes. And when Prompto offers a shy smile and nod, Gladio’s world shatters into a million pieces. There are some very serious conversations that need to be had about all of this (Ignis fooled around with Noctis?! And Gladio didn’t know??!), but Gladio can’t muster the mental power to think about much of anything at the moment. So, he just sighs in defeat.

Noct’s smirk is conniving as he urges, “So? Change your answer?”

Gladio lets his head thump back into the pillows and lets out a few chuckles. “Sure, yea.” 

“This time next week then?” Noctis suggests as he lies back down, molding himself against Gladio’s side with a purr.

“Mhm, yep. I’m free,” Prompto pipes up excitedly, and Gladio swears he can feel soft lips brush his chest, making his heart flutter.

“That sounds great,” Gladio responds, squeezing his omegas closer and grinning.


End file.
